comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
DJ-227 (Earth-5171)
the Executioner, clone code DJ-227, is a clone of Havoc Squad member, Marius Titus of Earth-5272, one of Earth-5171's alternate futures. Executioner's creation was said to happen in the 9/11 incident, by immortal supervillain, Osmund Saddler. Allegedly, in the 9/11 incident, the plane's explosion wasn't just caused by it crashing the WTC, but apparently, due to Marius' first incursion to Earth-5171, where his alternate Chrono-Weapon teleported him into the plane, which also crashes the WTC, taking Marius with him. Luckily, Marius survived, but some of his blood and skin tissues remain in the crash area. Osmund, noticing this, somehow managed to take the remainings of Marius Titus, and managed to develop the Executioner's gene template within a day. The Executioner's full development takes 2 months, but in the end, Saddler managed to make the ultimate killing machine, enhanced by the Lazarus Pit's liquids that make him immortal, and a physicality-enhancing drug called the "TN-1". Although a clone of a great soldier, Executioner is drastically different from Titus himself, engineered to be loyal to his evil master himself. In the modern day, Executioner has become one of Earth-5171's deadliest villains, even posing a threat to his gene template. Biography Personality Forged to be the one, great, killing machine, who is loyal towards Lord Saddler himself, Executioner is created to be obedient to Lord Saddler, no matter what is the cost. While he does have his own free will, Saddler stated that he'll never be able to betray him. On the other hand, Executioner was bred to be the ultimate soldier, showing no mercy to anyone who tries to threaten or harm his master. Even if he's extremely loyal, he's not too dumb, either. Even if he's willing to sacrifice everything for his own master, Executioner is smart enough to think about reducing his sacrifices to his master for his own safety, while also still keeping him effectively alive. Executioner has a high amount of hatred towards his genetic template, Marius Titus, and tries to kill him everytime he sees him, unless his master commands him not to kill him, yet. Powers and Abilities Engineered to be the perfect clone of one of Earth-5272's greatest warriors, Executioner is made to be strong, fast, while also smart. Similar to those of Master Chief, DJ-227 possesses a substantial amount of intelligence while also possessing high levels of physical attributes. By default, Executioner himself is said to be already strong enough to match his genetic template, which can lift up to 10 tons. However, that's him without the armor', '''as Saddler stated. One sets Executioner apart from his gene template, is his physical enhancement through the mixture of the Lazarus Pit's immortality-granting liquids and a super-soldier formula with obscure origins called the "TN-1", which is said to be developed secretly after Batman's rise during World War II. This essentially makes Executioner far stronger than Marius himself, even beyond his level of strength. The TN-1 and Lazarus Liquid are both distributed to Executioner's body, and armor. This makes him functionally immortal, while having the ability to regenerate wounds quickly. Plus, DJ-227's armor also enhances Executioner's strength, even adding up to the fact that he's stronger than his base template. *'Superhuman Strength: 'Executioner possesses strength levels beyond to those of his genetic template. Before getting his enhancements from his armor, TN-1 and Lazarus Liquid, he himself was identified to be as strong as Titus. Then, after getting his enhancements, he has been identified to be stronger than Titus himself. He has performed feats of strength seemingly greater than those of Titus'. He even managed to overwhelm Titus with his strength once. He has been identified to be able to lift up to 25 tons, but seemingly can lift heavier objects. He has seen to be able to break concrete in half by biting it, smashing through brick walls with no effort, bringing down an entire building with just a swing of his axe, knocking out Spider-Woman with a single, hard, backhand punch, and matching Superwoman's strength, ''temporarily. *'Superhuman Durability: '''Combined with his armor and power enhancements, Executioner is more than enough to be more durable than his genetic template. Executioner's armor is said to be made from mystically-enhanced metal materials, with no known name and identification in the public. The armor is capable of withstanding tremendous amount of damage, while physically, his own skin's tough enough to allow him to shrug off high-caliber bullets and explosions. His durability also allows him to go toe-to-toe with the majority of superhumans in Earth-5171. *'Superhuman Stamina: 'The TN-1 and Lazarus Liquid flowing through Executioner's body eliminates the production of fatigue toxins, allowing him to exert himself to his physical peak for 24 hours, or more, as Saddler stated. He can perform physical activities drastically longer than normal humans. *'Superhuman Speed and Agility: 'While he does look big, like his genetic template, both of them are actually still fast enough to match the speed of some vehicles, such as cars, motorcycles, and others. Executioner has been shown to be able to react to attacks from beings as fast as the Flash. Plus, he can even move so fast that even security cameras can't really see him properly. Though it should be noted that he's still considerably slow with his lumbering movement. *'Self-Sustenance: 'Executioner's physical enhancements, primarily from the Lazarus Liquid, allows him to keep living even without the need of food, water, or oxygen. *'Healing Factor: 'The Lazarus Liquid's immortality effect, plus the TN-1's physical-enhancement allows DJ-227 to close off wounds on his body faster than a normal human. His healing factor has been noted to be extremely advanced, able to heal wounds on his body within seconds and survive fatal blows, if there are anything fatal enough for him to contend. Trivia *Executioner is the first character that J50A has made, with D227 and Andrewtheking to be based on a ''League of Legends ''character, although the nickname is clearly from a certain Marvel character with the same nickname. Specifically, this Executioner is based on the character Darius from ''LoL, in one of his alternate costumes, named "Bioforge Darius". **In the game, Bioforge Darius' tubes were not explained clearly. In this universe, the tubes actually contain a mixture between substances comparable to those of DC Comics' Venom Drug and Lazarus Pit, allowing him to live a very long life. The "Venom Drug" is later named as "TN-1", referring the same substance in the Batman Arkham ''games. **Also, in the game, both Darius and Skurge, the Executioner wielded an axe in combat. **DJ-227, in the development, was inspired by the two characters mentioned previously, as well as Bane. For Bane, his primary inspiration is DJ's green-liquid-filled-tubes. *DJ's clone number, 227, is a reference towards fellow Earth-5171 creator, Draft227. **However, the name "DJ" stands for another thing, though not about literal Disc Jockeys. Although Executioner doesn't have an "adopted public name", in the development, the word "D" references the design inspiration of this Executioner, Darius from ''LoL. The "J" word on the other hand, while not related, is supposed to refer to Jorge-052 from ''Halo: Reach. ''And if Jorge's codename is summed up, it'll result in 7, which is Executioner's last clone number, as well. *Executioner is the first Earth-5272-clone-trooper-like character in Earth-5171, being a clone of Marius Titus of the Havoc Squad. Although so, Executioner has been shown to nearly share no similar things between the two of them, besides their height and armor-type. Osmund himself admitted that Executioner's armor, while is designed by himself, is based on Marius' Marine Armor.It is unknown if Executioner is able to work with other villains, as he pledged his loyalty fully to Saddler himself. *For this universe, Darius' (Executioner's main inspiration) height has been modified to be taller, due to the "Venom Drug" on his back. *Apparently, Executioner gained his clone code of DJ-227 by Saddler himself, who somehow managed to decipher VM-117's characteristic as a clone, and copied his clone code, with modifications. *At one point, Executioner was given the freedom to "venture out to the world independently". In that time, DJ became a construction worker for a short amount of time under the name of "Douglas Jonas". Category:Villains Category:Murderers Category:Males Category:Clones Category:Clone Category:Weapon Improvisation Category:Weapons Experts Category:Weapon Experts Category:Expert Combatant Category:Artificial Beings Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Earth-5171 Category:Characters of Earth-5171 Category:Males of Earth-5171 Category:Villains of Earth-5171 Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Category:Healing Factor Category:Enhanced Intellect